Surrounding Sakura NaruxHina
by a single water lily blooms
Summary: Naruto’s back! Can Hinata finally tell him how she feels? After three years a lot has changed. In fields were sakura bloom so does love. oneshot.... this is my first fanfic....
1. Chapter 1 Naruto and team Kurinai

Me- muehahahahahahaha!! I'm going to write a fan-fic! And your all going to like it!!! OR ELSE!!!!

Neji (to Naruto)- she had sugar didn't she?

Naruto- yup 

Me- wheeeeeee! (Spinning around, and round, and round, and, well, you get it. Right?)

Naruto- wow! How much sugar did she have?!?

Choji- she ate all my candy… (sob sob)

Neji- oh god! Run for your life!

Kiba- she's like, drunk…. On sugar……

Akamaru- Woof… ((Um… in agreement?))

Lee- WHEEEE!! THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!!!!

Tenten- Baka!

Shikamaru- I know how to calm her down…(evil look on face.. uh-oh….)

Ino- I'm scared!!!! (Runs away! yeah! You better run Ino-pig!!!!!!)

Naruto- LA LA LA LA LA OOO OHLALALA! Oh crap!!!! This hyperness is contagious!!!! LA LA LA oh lalalal- (whack!)

Me- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! throughs other shoe at Naruto(whack!) GREAT!! NOW I LOST BOTH SHOES!!!!!

Shikamaru- hugs Kaira!!!

Me- hugs him back and amazingly calms down

Neji- IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me- And now on with the story!!!!!!!!! Now I need to brush my teeth… yuck! Too much sugar……

Summary- Naruto's back! Can Hinata finally tell him how she feels? After three years a lot has changed. In fields were sakura bloom so does love.

On with the story- dedicated to my BFF- Cute little Akari bunny(A.K.A- Kisa-kun) 

Surrounding Sakura

Hinata sat at the waters edge, gazing up at the light blue sky and cotton soft clouds. Naruto had returned from his training with Jiraya. She was so nervous. Could she ever really tell Naruto how she felt? Well, at least she could try. Suddenly Hinata felt something soft and fuzzy lay down on her hand, Akamaru…. Yes, he sat ON her hand… Kiba not far behind Akamaru.

" Hey Hinata!!" Kiba scream.

" O-Ohaiyo Kiba-kun." Hinata replied, sticking her toes into the clear, cool water.

Sending rippling rings around her toes. She pulled her hand out from under Akamaru. Kicking her feet, Hinata splashed Kiba in the face.

"Ah-hee, hee aha hahahahah hm." Hinata muffled giggles, as Kiba wiped the water from his face.

"Hey! What was that for Hinata?!"

"Ah, g-gomen Kiba-kun."

Kiba jumped in the water, splashing Hinata in the process.

"Eeeep!" she was completely soaked. "Kiba-kun! You meanie!"

She kicked her feet splashing Kiba. Meanwhile Akamaru watches the situation from the shore, FAR AWAY!! Akamaru didn't want to get mixed up in the extreme water war. Really who would?

"Kiba-kun! I'm completely soaked! Let's stop for now. Sides don't we have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon! We have to go meet Shino! He'll kill us if we late!"

" Hee hee Ok!"

Later… (meeting Shino… this is not going to end well..)

---------------------

"You're late…." Shino said coldly. He always talked without emotion, his voice unchanging…. Creepy…

"Gomen Shino-kun" **((anyone know why Hinata calls everyone 'kun'? . THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!!!!)) **

"…."

"Uh, yeah. We kinda got side tracked…"

"And for that we'll train for two more hours…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Shino! You big meanie! You can't do that!!!!" Kiba yelled in Shino's face…. Spitting on him… Shino shutters.

"HEY SHINO! HINATA! KIBA!!! WAHTCHA DOING?!"

Hinata POV.

_Oh my_ _gosh! Naruto-kun! Oh no! what do I do?!? What do I say!!! Oh man… now I'm blushing again!! C'mon Hinata you can do it! Just tell him you love him! But… But what if he dosen't love me back!!!!???_ Gasp!

Normal POV

" Um, ok, any way, you guys wanna meet Sakura-chan and me at Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Sure! We'll be there! Right Akamaru?!"

In respond Akamaru gave an extremely loud bark that shook the ground.

"Cool! How about you two? Shino, Hinata? You guys coming?"

Shino just nodded.

"She's coming too…" Shino said pointing to Hinata.

" Ok! See you guys then Bye Hinata!!"

YAY!!! My first chapter!! - ahhhhhhhh… don't you just love the NarxHina ness?! I'm so happy! I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can!!!

Kaira


	2. Chapter 2 Ichiraku

**Okay!!! here's chapter 2 I'm going to try to get a chapter a week!**

* * *

After training for four hours straight, Hinata lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, replaying the scene from earlier, in her head. She had asked Sakura to help her get ready, since she was going too. She would ask Ino but she was on a mission with her team. Ino was an expert with this type of thing, and it would greatly help if she were here… Hinata sighed.

" Naruto-kun…."

Soon enough Sakura was knocking at the door. Yelling her head off at whomever, to come open the door….

" SOME ONE BETTER COME OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I DO IT MYSSELF!!!!!"

Creak

Hinata opened the door and dodged Sakura's fist. Which unfortunately hit Neji square in the face, who was standing behind her. Poor Neji… fell over unconscious thanks to Sakura's inhuman strength.

"Oops. Sorry Neji… Okay!Let's get you ready! I mean really Hinata! Without me or Ino, you'll never get that idiot to like you!!!!!"

Hinata gave a weak smile. She knew it was true. Neji unconscious gurgled and mumbled something.

"Arrigato Sakura." Was all she said before leading her to her room. **(( arrigato- means Thank you))**

Later the two girls walked to Ichiraku together. Hinata wearing a light blue sweatshirt and a black fishnet tank-top underneath and navy blue pants, her hair in a long ponytail, kinda like what Neji wore but slightly different with sakura blossoms in the end of the ponytail, Sakura's idea. For some reason Sakura didn't change, maybe without Sasuke she had no reason too.

Kiba, Shino, and Naruto were already there waiting for them when they arrived.

"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?! I mean Sakura didn't even change!" mumbled Kiba.

The horse sized Akamaru stood outside the restaurant seeing how big he was, it was a complete loss in trying to get him to fit inside. So seeing as that was never going to happen, Kiba was a bit on the cranky side.

They all sat down on the stools in Ichiraku. Shino sat on the end next to the cranky Kiba who sat next to Naruto, who Sakura insisted sat next to Hinata, then Sakura sat on the other end of the ramen bar. No one talked much. The occasional conversation occurred, sometimes about training or recent missions. Hinata sat there most of the time nervously slurping up her ramen. Then Kiba suddenly decided he and Naruto should try sake.

" I mean were practically old enough! Right Naruto?"

" Uh…Sure I mean that would be awesome and all Kiba, but maybe some other time…. Sakura-chan will get really mad if we get drunk or something…"

Sakura smiled. _SHANNAROU!!! I scare them so much they wont even dare get drunk on me!!! I mean Hinata even got all dressed up for that loser!!! Plus their only fifteen!! _She thought. She was so happy with herself, she decided she didn't need to worry any more…. Boy was she wrong.

"Oh come on Naruto one drink can't hurt!"

" Another time Kiba. I don't want to tonight… maybe tomorrow."

"Fine! Who needs you!! Oy!! Jii-chan!! One sake please!!" **(( note- Jii-chan means old man, and Oy!! means Hey!!))**

In the end Kiba got SO drunk Shino had to help Kiba walk. I mean the guy could barely stand!!! So Shino dropped Kiba's limp body on Akamaru, and took them home. Course he just left them outside the door, then walked away. Man, was Kiba going to get a hard time from Shino tomorrow!! So only the three of them were left. Naruto was talking to himself, wondering what he should do to make it up to Kiba. Sakura nudged Hinata.

" You should tell him now! Tell him you like him Hinata!!!"

" I-I can't! I-I'm not like you Sakura!"

"Yes you can! Just believe you can and trust me you can!!"

" Okay…. I'll try…"

" OKAY!! HEY! NARUTO!!!"

"huh?" the blond haired boy looked at her. Finally coming back to earth.

" I'm gonna leave now. Tsunade-sama wanted me to finish some documents for her."

" okay. See you tomorrow Sakura! Tell Sai to stop reading and come down here once in a while!!! The perv needs to get out more often!!"

" Okay!! Next time we'll drag him down here!!" Sakura said smiling an evil smile…

After Sakura left Naruto stared at Hinata. Her raven black hair falling into her face, as she stared back…

" U-uh H-Hinata…"

" Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Muehahahaha!!! Cliff-hanger!! Don't you just hate cliff-hangers??? I know I do!! By the way this is me first fan-fic and comments or suggestions a greatly appreciated!! Please review! And thank you for those who have read and liked my story!!!

Kaira


	3. Chapter 3 feild of Sakura

**I don't own Naruto! the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto does!!! so all hail Sensei!!!**

**Please review when your done reading!!!**

**Arrigato!! (( Thank You!!))**

* * *

The two stood in the doorway of Ichiraku. Naruto stared down at the shy kunoichi in shock. Did she just say what he thought she said!? 

**((Note- kunoichi is a female ninja in the series of naruto, I know most people know this but I know some people read this who don't watch the series))) **

-Flash back-

Hinata thought maybe she could just walk away and then she could escape what is was she had to do…. Maybe she could get away with not telling him she loved him, and then make up an excuse later… but she was wrong.

"Hey! Hinata wait!" the idiotic blond stood up to follow her.

"W-wait! Stop r-right there Naruto-kun…D-don't come cl-closer…" Hinata sighed. She obviously wasn't getting away from this. The cloth signs waved in front of their faces so they couldn't see one another's face… She continued talking…

"I-if I s-see your face… I'll never be able to t-tell you… Naruto-kun… I-I l-lo-love y-you…. I-I always have! E-e-even b-back in the a-academy!! Always!!"

-Normal POV-

Finally getting over the shock. Naruto pulled back the cloth sign and walked toward Hinata, and hugged her. He smiled…

"Me too Hinata. I love you to…"

"Lair.."

"I'm not lying!!! Come on I want to show you this place I found three years ago… It's really amazing… then you'll believe me!"

"ok.." she looked up at him. He was at least a foot taller than her… Sakura was going to want to hear every single, stupid, detail… _Geez that is totally going to be a HUGE pain in the neck... Great… now I sound like Shikamaru…_ she thought. The two walked down some path in the forest surrounding Konoha.

**((The hidden leaf village or their home town… this is getting annoying!! Geez!! LEARN THE SERIES!!))**

Hinata's heart was beating fast the entire time. Naruto kept looking back at her, he was holding her hand. Thank god it was dark outside because Hinata's face was SO red an overly red strawberry couldn't even compare!!! Dark, green trees wound and twisted around the pathway. The glowing yellow eyes of small nocturnal animals peered though the dark trees, making small noises as the went. The annoying sound of chirping cicadas filled the spring air.

**((SUPER ANNOYING!!! STUPID CICADAS!!!))**

Soon enough they reached a clearing, Surrounded by giant Sakura trees. They stood in a field were Sakura bloom. **(( Sakura trees-Cherry Blossom trees for you imbisules who don't know!!!))**

* * *

**(( A/N) Please Read!!!))**

**Ok I know short chapter but, I HAD to end it there!!! I mean come on!! I TOLD you "In a field were Sakura bloom…." Me no give away rest!!! Muehahahaha read the summury!!! Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm Desperate!!!! Oh yeah, this is going to have some funny parts!!! And don't worry some random person WILL explode!!! Oh yes some one will explode!!! I know so nonviolent!!!**

**Ja Ne!!! I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Kaira**


	4. Chapter 4 Blooming Love

**HEY!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I tried using your advice!! I hope this is better! I feel so grateful!!!**

_

* * *

_

_They stood in a field were Sakura bloom._

Naruto still held Hinata's hand, stareing into her lavender eyes. Hinata blushed insanly.Naruto moved closer to her, then hugged her tightly. Hinata, hung limp from shock, then slowly gave in.

"See. I told you I wasn't lying."

"I-I knew you w-wern't."

"hm."

Naruto smiled. His crystal blue eyes glittered.Naruto held her tighter, squishing her into his chest. Hinata looked up at him curiously, he was squishing her... Naruto quickly realized this and losened his grip on her. drifting petals continued to whirl around the two konoha shinobi. A few tears slid silently down Hinata's cheek, and then blend into Naruto's orange shirt. She slid her arms, as far as they could each, around Naruto and hugged him back. Hinata cried into Naruto's arms, and he held onto her tightly. He comforted her. This was what she had waited so long for.

Unknown to the two, a certin preverted ninja watched his student from afar. His _forbidden_ book put down for the moment. Kakashi hid himself silently umong the sakura trees. If the Hyugas found out it would mean big trouble for Naruto. If they found out that their love was just begining to bloom, Hiashi would most likely kill it before it turned into a full- fledged flower. Kakashi watched. He would protect them, even if it ment interfering with the Hyuga clan and their cruel ways. Kakashi smiled to himself.

"It's about time, Naruto. I was begining to worry. Good job Sakura." He wispered into the night.

He turned and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The silvery moon continued to shine apon the two. Surrounded by a pitch black background dotted with tiny silver stars. Pink petals blew recklessly around the peaceful scene. Two young shinobi standing a feild of blooming sakura. Naruto rest his head on top of Hinata's. Hinata hard into Naruto's chest, makeing him lose balance. Hinata fell into him so that she was practically in his lap and their forheads pressed against one anothers. Naruto ran his hand through Hinata's smooth hair.

Naruto smiled and jerked her into a kiss. She gently leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

**Later...**

* * *

Naruto decided to walk Hinata home. But there was a catch, they couldn't let any of the Hyugas see them together. The two silently slipped passed the builings of the abnormaly large Hyuga compound. The main house, which obviously Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Hiashi lived, was the biggest building ironicly enough it was right in the center of the Hyuga compund. This made it incredibly hard to slip by unseen. Though I think that may have been the whole piont of putting it in the middle... And to make matters worse their advantage of the night was slipping away. It was almost dawn. 

They stopped at the main buildings door. Naruto silently kissed Hinata. Sad to have to let their perfect night together end.

"I'll see later, Hinata." Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded. Then watched him leave._I've waited wso long Naruto... I'm not about to let this die so easily. 'I'll never give up.' right? Naruto?_

Hinata slipped inside and quietly closed the door. Then as quietly as physicaly possible, she went up to her room and went to sleep. The sunlight crept into her room, as the kunoichi slept. breathing heavely.

Kakashi, peered in ayt the sleeping kunoichi. He sighed, and smiled inwardly._ Looks like Neji isn't the only Hyuga who will forever change the clan._ He again vanished in a puff of smoke.

The compound was dead silent. Nothing dared move, yet alone breath too loudly... other Than Neji's loud snoreing... Jeez, Neji-nii... The sun arose and with it started the buzz of a new Konoha day. It seemed only two beings still spet... Naruto and Hinata. But that would soon change. Sakura was anxouse to hear Hinata's story.

Little did the couple know... This was what nearly all of Konoha and Sunagekure were waiting for.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! my computer crashed so I lost all my data and had rewrite the story! This story sound way out of character for me. I usually don't write like this!!!! I like it!! It's new!!! Thanks for all you'r help everyone!!!!**

**Oh!!!!! And by the way, I 'm not done yet!!! I have like a LONG way to go! Cuz see it's kinda following the Shippuuden plot line... so yeah... I hope you loved it!!! Oh!!! If you've never heard the song 'Lost Butterfly'. I strongly suggest you listen to it!!! It's a REALLY good song!!! So please enjoy!!!! PLEASE KEEP SENDING REVIEWS!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!**

**Ja Ne!!! See you all next chapter!!!**

**Kaira**


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Day

**Hey People!!!! - Here's the next chap.!!!!!! I'm SO sorry my up-dates haven't been frequent!!!!! I was SO busy!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! Anyway...Please Enjoy!!! Don't forget to review!!!!**

**All Hail Kishimoto-sensei and his ingeniusness!!!!!**

* * *

"HINATA!!!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!!" BAM BAM BAM BOOM 

Hinata's bedroom door fell in. Sakura stood in the door way, screwing up her face in an appolagetic manner. Putting one hand behind her head and the othe she flapped in front of her face.

"heh, heh... My bad! My bad!!"

"nnn, it's ok." Hinata rubbed her eyes and slowly got out from under her puffy covers. She looked over at the clock mounted on her wall... It was 11:00 am... 11:00!! OH CRAP!!!!! ALREADY!!! Hinata jumped out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Sakura walked in and sat on Hinata's bed, shakeing her head... The look on her face clearly stated "Oh boy...what am I supposed to do with her..." She rolled her eyes.

A few minuets later

* * *

Hinata came out of the bathroom in her usual attare. The tan and purple sweater, black pants and high-heeled sandels, her hidden leaf head band around her neck, and her long raven hair completely down. Hinata sighed and joined Sakura on the bed. 

"Sorry, I-I s-sort of fell asleep r-right when I g-got home."

Sakura nodded. Then suddenly got this creeply evil look on her face. She smiled too, actually it was more of a smirk. Hinata started to inwardly panic.

"You have fun last night?" Sakura was pressureing her into information. It was obvious.

"I mean Naruto was completely happy this morning." Then she whispered "but I couldn'y get a damn peice of information out of him.."

Hinata didn't hear. She was completely panicing! Words circled her head and bounced off one another. After awhile she had swirly anime eyes**!!!(CRAP!!! I don't know what to call them!! sorry!)** Sakura still had that same creeply evil look. Though was now some what amused. But she wasn't getting anywhere!!!! She must presue!!!! She would force information from Hinata if it was the last thing she did!!!!!!!!

"Did you two have fun?" Sakura repeated herself. She wasn't giving up!!!!!

"U-uno...un-no...I-I-I" Hinata couldn't fit words togeather. I mean what could she possily say?

"Oh come on!!! Hinata! You can tell me!! What the hell did you two do after I left!!!!!"

"I-I... uh... w-we... ate ramen a-and t-then N-N-Naruto w-walked m-me home..."said Hinata. She had purposly left out the part about the feild of Sakura.

"Is that it? You didn't 'confess'?"

"O-oh!! um.. I-I d-did."

"And?" Sakura wanted details, and she would sqeeze every bit of information from Hinata that she could.

"H-he s-s-said h-he liked m-me t-too."

Sakura nodded. She was satisfied, but not really... She wanted to her more. She was going to make them a couple, and they were going to like it. Earlier Sakura and Ino plotted on how to get the two togeather. Yes. They were the ones who had plotted the whole ramen fiasco the night before. And they wern't done yet. Sakura and Ino still had SO many tricks up their sleevs it wasn't even funny. And they arn't the only ones. Others who for the moment remain in the shadows plot their next move. One way or another the couple would form. Though would the two really need that extra shove? Or is one push enough? For the time being alot remains unknown.

Any way in the end, Sakura got EVERYTHING out of Hinata. And a little more. Now, Hinata finds out Ino is hosting some party thing this week end... Oh no... what will happen to our poor little Hinata? Is everything kept a mystery? For now...Yes. No one in Konoha would dare let one word seep from their lips about anything concerning the two.

Hinata pressed her forhead agains the cool window. Sakura had left already, and it was raining. Shino had schedualed traing for today, and god only knows he would make them train in the rain. So Hinata slid open the screen door. She stood in the ran for a moment, then took off. She ran, rain fell from the heavens. Hinata ran twards the traing grounds. Hinata wasn't giving up. And she wasn't about to back down! Hinata promised herslef she would be strong!!!!

She met Kiba and Shino at the training grounds**.(note-Kiba getting drunk was part of Sakura's plan... so no. He wasn't REALLY ****drunk) **

Kiba smile and waved at her. Hinata waved back.

* * *

I went to AWA last weekend!!!! It's about the only anime convention my dad will take me to because it's the most orgagnized. I'm makeing my costume for next year already!!!! - I'm going as the Shippuuden Tenten!!! YAY!!! I hugged my friend when he was takeing a picture!!! He didn't even see me until I hugged him, he was Naruto!!! Oh yeah... his dad was Jiraiya, that was a little creepy... 

ok now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT IF YOU IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM ENJOYED THIS CHAP.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh... and I relized something... I write depending on what kind of music I'm listening to at the time... I think I should listen to more up-beat music... oh, I only listen to music in Japanese... Don't know why, but I do!!

Ja Ne!!!!

Kaira


End file.
